The Italian Diaries
by MrsBeilschmidt3
Summary: The continued diaries of Italy Veneziano, a.k.a. Feliciano Vargas, in which he describes travel and life with Germany.
1. Chapter 1

The Italian Diaries

(The continuation of Italy's diary.)

Dear Diary,

Today was the world meeting. We stayed at a really nice hotel that had a tiny little fridge in the room and a little microwave on top of it. Plus there was a TV, and a coffee pot, and a little Bible in the drawer, and there was a telephone and the bathroom had all these tiny shampoos and they were all so cool because everything was miniature like it was a little elf hotel! I showed Germany and I got all happy and jumped from bed to bed singing about our elf hotel. Only then someone yelled, "Shut up!" from the room next to us and Germany got all red-faced and made me lie down. But he says that if I am quiet I can watch TV.

We're in the hotel again tonight. I think it was England who said "shut up". All the nations are staying at this hotel, except Austria because he lives here. I'm with Germany, and Prussia is asleep in a reclining chair. Germany is in the shower, so I'll just scroll through the channels. I'll prop you up against the pillows so you can watch with me, Diary. Ve, this bed is so soft…

Dear Diary,

Sorry about that, I fell asleep. Now we are on the road back to Germany's house. Germany is driving, so I get to sit up front. Prussia is sleeping in the back. America and China both went to their places together. This morning we went to a very cute little breakfast area with teeny-tiny boxes of cereal on a little spinning thing and lots of coffee and- get this- a waffle…

CONVEYER BELT!

I know, right!? I was sooo excited! I made waffles for myself and Germany and Prussia and Gilbird. I couldn't stop! There was a little waffle maker and it said FREE on it, so now it's sitting on my lap in the car. Oh yeah, plus we got to SWIM! The pool room was very echo-y and fun to shout in. But Germany preferred using the hot tub. I thought it was kind of boring to just sit in a hot tub the whole time so I played Marco Polo with America. I like America. When all the other adults hang out together and talk about things I don't understand, he plays with us kids. Sealand and Liechtenstein joined in, and we had a lot of fun.

Now we're on our way back. I think I am going to follow Prussia's example and take a little nap in the car.

Dear Diary,

We're back at Germany's now. And I have some bad news. The waffle-maker wasn't free. Germany explained it to me. He said the "FREE" sign meant that the _waffles_ were free, and the waffle-maker belonged in the hotel. I asked if we should bring it back but he said no, he is not going back to Austria any time soon. Then he took some aspirin.

I think Germany should get some help with his headaches, he has them a lot when I'm with him. But he assured me that there's times when they're a lot better, it's just that I'm not around at the time to know. I guess I'll take his word for it.

I let Aster and Berlitz and Blackie (Germany's dogs) say hi to you, and Berlitz gave you a mark with his paw. So cute! Ve! I like Germany's house, especially now that I've added some of my own decorations. I have my own little bedroom there now because I stay here so much. Mostly because Romano is mean to me a lot and I'm supposed to live at his house. Also, he doesn't like Germany. I don't see how, though, Germany is the best!

Prussia went back to his house because he's always worried that one of the dogs will eat Gilbird. That would be tragic. I like Gilbird, even though he pecked my finger one time. But Prussia said that wouldn't have happened if I didn't try to give him a bath. But how was he supposed to get all clean and shiny for the girl birds? Oh, well.

Anyway, Germany says it's time for dinner. Bye for now! Love, Italy


	2. Chapter 2

The Italian Diaries Part 2

Dear Diary,

Training is _hard!_ Ve- Germany and Japan are so strong, I don't know how they get like that. I can't do half the amount of push-ups and laps that they can! Maybe I'll be stronger when I get older. But for now, I'm really just glad that training is over for the day.

Germany gave me some bad news. He's going on a trip all by himself! Wah! D: I don't want Germany to leave me! He'll be gone a whole entire week! "Don't worry, Italy," he told me, "I'll be back." But Holy Rome told me the exact same thing one time, and he never did.

Germany says I'll have to stay with my big brothers, Spain and Romano, because he doesn't trust me alone at his house anymore ever since that one time when I invited England over for a cook-off (I won! Ve!). But to be fair, we did replace everything that was lost in the fire.

Dear Diary,

I am on the way to big brother Spain's house. Germany woke me up before the sun was even out because I wanted to go with him to the airport so I could say good-bye. I kept crying and I held onto his pants leg and wrapped myself in a ball around it because I thought that maybe I could hold him there and he wouldn't be able to get on the plane. But it didn't work. He bought me some candy before he left and I watched his plane until it disappeared. Now I'm on a train, eating sour gummy worms.

It's very pretty outside. I'm holding you and Mr. Schtickie up to the window to see all the scenery. I'm taking care of Mr. Schtickie while Germany's gone. I feel like some kind of soldier, with such a grand responsibility. I cannot forget him anywhere. Mr. Schtickie was Germany's only friend in the world until he met me.

Oh no! All my sour gummy worms are gone! D: Plus my butt it hurting from sitting so long. I think I'll walk around the train for a while…

I'm back.

Apparently people on this train aren't very social. I came up to a pretty girl in a seat a few rows ahead of me and said that if her butt hurt to she could walk with me and she slapped me with the book she was reading. I told a man I'd trade him my pocket change (I have a Deutschmark from Germany) for his sandwich but he said no. Then I saw a nice looking young couple and decided to give them some relationship advice, because they were arguing about something and I told the man to do whatever made his wife happy and he told me to stay out of it. I told them they looked cute together, and asked if they were planning to have children. They made me go away. Apparently they didn't take my counseling too seriously.

Oh look, we are in the train station! I can see big brother Spain waving out the window! Hi, big brother Spain! Wave to Spain! We are here! Also, I gave the couple my Deutschmark.

Dear Diary,

We are having pasta! With sauce from Spain's best tomatoes. I am glad to see him, and Romano too, even if he can be a jerk sometimes. He and Germany don't like each other, though. He got really mad when I mentioned that I usually sleep in Germany's bed, but I don't understand why. I always wait till he falls asleep so he doesn't kick me out, but I don't have nightmares when Germany is with me. Romano says he is going to kill Germany next time he sees him. Uh oh…

I'm hoping that if Spain, Romano, and I all band together, we can get big brother France to give me back my paintings he took for his museums. Otherwise, big brother France says I'd have to swordfight him, and I'd rather be alive to enjoy my paintings, even if only when I'm at France's place.

I like Spain's tomato garden. I hid in a box of tomatoes when Germany first found me and called myself a tomato box fairy, but somehow he saw through that. Germany is really smart. I still try to find tomato box fairies whenever I come here, but they must be afraid of me or something, because they never appear. Maybe if I bring my white flag with me they'll see that I come in peace.

Maybe Mr. Schtickie will like tomatoes. I don't really know what sticks eat, and he never answers me when I ask him. I asked Romano if I could use his laptop to Google it, but he says that I'm being stupid because sticks don't anything. But I doubt Mr. Schtickie could have lived so long without food. Maybe I can use Spain's computer. Luckily, Germany says that paper eats air, so you'll be just fine, Diary!

Now I think I'll go outside and look for a tomato box fairy.

Dear Diary,

I'm back at Germany's. Germany will be home tomorrow (Yay!), so Prussia is with me for the night. Prussia likes beer and wurst, just like Germany. I decided to give Gilbird some beer, so I poured him a little glass. Now he's flying in crazy little swirling patterns and he keeps crashing into things. It's really funny! He even rode Blackie up and down the stairs! Also, Prussia had a lot of beer and we went for a walk taking Gilbird on a leash. I walked my goldfish.

Dear Diary,

If you take a goldfish on a walk, take the tank too. :/

Dear Diary,

Germany's home! He saw the house and kicked out Prussia and Gilbird, so now it's just me and him again. I told him about Romano's death threat, but I don't think he's really afraid of Romano. Ve! Germany's so brave! Also, he got me a new goldfish.


	3. Chapter 3

The Italian Diaries Part Three

Dear Diary,

Today I woke up to hear Germany yelling. It sounded like he was in pain, so I ran to him. His voice came from the bathroom and I flung open the door. He started blushing and yelling for me to go away and quickly put on a towel. I asked if he was all right, and he said that the shower was freezing. And it was! All the water is cold. I asked him why, and he said that someone is using up all our hot water. But who? No one else lives here, Diary! It's kind of scary… ve, I hope there are no ghosts here!

Germany got dressed and now he's about to search the house. I wonder who it is…

Dear Diary,

I never knew there was a shower in Germany's attic. He never knew it, either. We also didn't know that Prussia lives there. But the dogs found him because they smelled wurst. Germany got really mad but Prussia says he has nowhere to stay so he has to live here. Apparently because he's not really a nation anymore. Germany got really stressed out and he says he doesn't know what to do because Prussia did take him in when he was little and raise him. So I guess it's only fair to let him live here.

I still don't know how Prussia got a shower in the attic. Prussia says it magically appeared because of his awesomeness. But I think he probably built it. That must have been going on for a very long time. I thought it was really funny, but Germany didn't.

Dear Diary,

Germany is not here right now. He has a meeting with Austria. I had a great idea and Prussia is going to help me! I am going to teach him how to paint, and we're going to paint the whole house! He says we should fill it with awesome black eagles. Plus I'll make pictures of pasta. I'm so excited, Germany will be so surprised when he gets back! I like having Prussia live here. He's nice and funny and he tells me stories of all the good old days when Prussia was a mighty kingdom and he said that his awesomeness was so intense that people couldn't look at him for too long because his awesomeness burned their eyes.

Also, Prussia is teaching me how to drive! Germany won't let me drive, it scares him. But Prussia says he will make me the most awesome driver ever! He showed me the pedals and told me to push the pedal on the right really hard and the car will go really fast. I asked him what does the pedal on the left do and he said it was just a decoration, so I shouldn't worry about it. Plus he told me some sign language that I can use when people cut me off on the road. Prussia's so nice!

Dear Diary,

Germany saw our paint job. I think he really liked it- he was speechless! It was really sweet- his whole face got red, he must have been blushing. Finally he could talk and he said it looked like a bomb went off in the house. Germany likes bombs, so I think that was a compliment.

Dear Diary,

Prussia is planning to move in with Austria and Hungary, where he used to live. He said we'll be okay though, because he painted his mark of awesomeness in Germany's house. Also, we can keep the attic shower.

Tonight we are packing to go on the trip. Germany's not happy about having to go back to Austria so soon. That's because Austria is always scolding him like he's a child. He patched Germany's underwear for him, but Germany wanted to get new underwear. I don't think he'd ever let Austria live here. That's good though, because I like having good underwear, too.

Also, Gilbird pecked my finger again. Apparently he doesn't like it when I feed him pasta.

Dear Diary,

Prussia is driving!

It's so much fun! When I lean out the window my curl waves like a flag because we are going so fast. It feels like a roller coaster or a fighter jet. I keep trying to get Germany to look out the window, but he doesn't want to. He just took his last Xanax.

All the houses look so pretty, they look like little elf cottages! Elf lodging is widespread amongst the Germanic nations, apparently. I thought we should bring the waffle maker back to the hotel, but Germany told me to keep it at his house, it will be our little secret. I think Germany has grown attached to the waffle maker.

Ve, I see Hungary! She used to take care of me and tie my shoes before Holy Rome… well, I don't like to talk about that. :'(

Anyway, I asked Germany if Prussia and Hungary are going to get married. If they do, I want to be the flour boy so I can throw flour at people! But Germany says that it's the _other_ kind of flower, and it's always a girl. But I don't see why it _has_ to be a girl. I have lots of practice, throwing pasta to my friends!

Also, Germany says that Prussia won't want to marry someone who hits him in the head with a frying pan. It looks like I'll have to give some more relationship counseling.

Well, it's time to go for now, Diary! We're here! And Prussia only ran into three mailboxes!

Love, Italy


	4. Chapter 4

The Italian Diaries Part Four

Dear Diary,

Germany's birthday is coming soon! I need to go places on my own to get him presents, and a cake, but I'm not allowed to drive in his country, despite all my awesome training from Prussia! What do I do? I have to go places but if I get caught I go to jail. I don't want to go to jail! D:

I wonder what I should get Germany. He likes to read. I can get him books, I think. He likes to read adult books that are too mature for me, but I'll just go to the section with all the books that he doesn't let me read and buy him some! I like the bookstore. It smells like coffee and old paper. Maybe I'll find some of your brothers there, Diary!

The only thing is that you have to be quiet in the bookstore. Or else England, who runs it, will shout, "PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO BLOODY _READ_ IN HERE, YOU GIT!" Don't ask me what a git is. Anyway, I just have to find out how to get to the bookstore without Germany knowing. But he's always awake before me. Maybe I'll just go there at night.

Dear Diary,

There are some people that I never would have thought had a night life. I am never going out at night in Germany again. :O Also, Austria and alcohol are not a good mix. He can't dance as well as he thinks he can.

Well, I got Germany one of the books in his favorite series. It's in German, so I can't actually read it, but at least he can. I wonder what else I should get him. He needs a cake. Germany actually really, really loves cake, and don't tell him that I spied on him and discovered this, but sometimes when he's really stressed he goes in his room and says he's laying down to rest for a while but actually watches cheesy German soap operas while he shoves cake into his mouth. And Mr. Schtickie watches with him.

Dear Diary,

Germany is around me too much! He's always supervising me, how do I get away to get him a cake? And a card? And a gift certificate to the auto parts store? I guess I understand, since I always break something or get into some kind of trouble when he's away. Like last Christmas, I almost knocked down the tree while I was dancing to my music. Nothing special was broken though, just an ornament that had a picture of some blue-eyed kid and said "Awesome little bruder's first Christmas", or something like that. It looked like Prussia's handwriting, so I don't think it belonged in Germany's house anyway.

I'm even sitting by Germany on the couch while I'm writing this. Japan is here, we just got done with training. I'm _sooo_ tired! Ve! If I can just get Germany away, maybe Japan can take me to the store…

Dear Diary,

I'm back. Germany went to walk the dogs and so Japan took me to the store. I found a nice little card for Germany and the gift card I wanted to buy him, plus his cake. The cake looks like his flag, and it's chocolate, which is his favorite flavor. He's going to be really happy, ve! The store was really fun. There's a little pet section with fish in little plastic cups and the fish are really pretty and colorful. I wanted to get one, but Japan said it might be best to wait on the fish because if I bought it today then Germany would know we had been to the store. So I placed it in a fruit crate in the grocery aisle so some lucky shopper would find a pet between the apples and pears. I put another one in the cup with him so he'd have a friend. Maybe now he'll stop attacking his reflection.

Now we're already home, and Japan is going to hide the cake at his place until Germany's birthday. I'm hiding the card and presents in my room. Oh, Germany's at the door!

Dear Diary,

Germany's birthday was very successful! He really liked his gifts and his cake! Prussia came and brought beer and wurst. Also, America brought iced tea and a drink called Tea-a-tini, which is tea mixed with something else. It was really good, and after I had some of it I discovered that I can dance really good and me and Prussia stood on the table and performed together. Only now I don't feel so good. :/ Prussia is laying down on Germany's couch, and Germany is reading his new book. I think I'm going to take a nap so my tummy will feel better. Maybe the Tea-a-tini wasn't such a good idea…

Dear Diary,

Someone took videos at Germany's birthday party. I'm not as good a dancer as I thought I was.

Oh well, there's still some leftover cake! See you later, Diary!

Love, Italy


End file.
